witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gargoyle Contract
/ 150 XP |Related = An Encrypted Manuscript }} The Gargoyle Contract is the only contract quest in Chapter III of . See also the page on Rune rooms. : Gargoyle Contract : Let it be known far and wide that the sorcerers gathered in Loc Muinne seek a brave soul to rid the city of gargoyles. These beings pose a threat to the guests arriving for the summit, therefore they must be removed by any means possible. The person or persons who successfully fulfill this contract will be rewarded by the venerable Bras of Ban Ard and receive the gratitude of the Brotherhood. Associated quest * An Encrypted Manuscript Walkthrough Gargoyles are among the first monsters Geralt encounters as he enters Loc Muinne. They are all around the city, posted as guards and bound by magical seals which are in underground chambers, or "rune rooms". In order to get rid of the gargoyles once and for all, Geralt must deactivate each of the three seals by solving the rune puzzles in the underground chambers. Reading the correct volumes (The Runes of Power I, The Runes of Power II, The Runes of Power III and The Runes of Power IV) will give him the information necessary to deactivate the seals in these chambers. Note that you do not need to buy the books in game, so long as you can extinguish the runes in the correct order. Merely killing the gargoyles is not sufficient to fulfill the contract, the seals must be deactivated as well. A easy way to do this quest is to just remember the runes: * Time = Hourglass * Animal = S shaped Rune * Sky = Diamond shaped Rune * Art = Harp This way you don't need to buy the books and only have to read the notice present in the rooms. Journal entry : Due to attacks by gargoyles living in the ruins, not many were willing to attend the Loc Muinne summit. The problem became serious enough that the sorcerers decided to hire a witcher. Luckily our hero was at hand. Geralt, as always, decided to learn more about the monsters through fighting them and reading learned tomes. : The witcher learned that gargoyles are magical creatures, posted as the city guards. They attacked anyone who entered an area protected by the spell. Finding and deactivating the magical seals that bound the gargoyles would be enough to solve the problem. Armed with a sharp sword and knowledge, the witcher started looking for the seals. : Geralt wore down the soles of his shoes and blunted his blade, but he got rid of the gargoyles. His reward waited in the hands of Bras of Ban Ard. : Bras of Ban Ard turned out to be a generous employer. The Witcher was pleased. Videos File:The Gargoyle Contract Full Quest (The Witcher 2) Full HD de:Auftrag: Gargoyles fr:Le contrat sur les gargouilles it:Contratto per i gargoyle ru:Контракт на гаргулий Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III